One of The Boys
by Perfect Disasters
Summary: Bree is one of the boys. Then, her best friend Chase makes her be his pretend girlfriend to make Danielle jealous, causing her to change her personality. But in this fake dating, Bree's feelings for Chase becomes even stronger. Will she tell him how she feels or let him go, with another girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Its Perfect Disasters here, with another story! If you haven't read it yet, I have a story called Dude, You're A Lab Rat. Its a crossover story with Kickin' It. **

**Anyways, here goes this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

**Pairings: Bree/Chase**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: No one is bionic in this story. Its AU.**

* * *

Bree is a tom boy.

She'd choose sweats over mini skirts, converse over heels and skate boarding over gossiping. She'd rather hang out with boys than girls any day. Because of this, Bree is friends, no best friends with boys. She always hangs out with Leo Dooley, Adam Davenport, Marcus Ward and Chase Davenport, her crush.

Yes, the boy-girl freak has a crush on _The Chase Davenport_. She hated having a crush, but she couldn't help it. Chase has gorgeous eyes and soft brown hair and a heart-warming smile that'd make you fall to your knees.

Yeah, she definitely was falling for her best friend, but aside from that, she was also falling for another boy too.

Ethan Wescott.

He was every girl's crush in the school and of course, Bree's too. She knew it was too good to be true that Ethan would like her, but every girl has a dream, right?

Besides, her crush on Chase wasn't good. She knew very well that Chase didn't like her back. He liked Danielle Gardner, the girl she didn't very much like. If Chase knew how she felt about him, it'd ruin their friendship. And them fighting, well, it would make things awkward for the rest of her friends.

So, Bree decided to ignore her feelings for Chase and have hope for Ethan. But she never knew how strong her feelings were for Chase were, until later on.

* * *

It was your usual school day, kids studying for tests, others chatting with a friends, some attempting to ask someone out, but failing. Yeah, typical school day.

Bree walked in, wearing a t-shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she held a skateboard in her hand. She walked towards her friends and greeted them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Bree!" They all, but Chase, replied. Bree turned in the direction Chase was looking at and found him staring at Danielle.

She waved her hand in front of Chase, trying to get his attention. "Hello? Earth to Chase? You there?"

Chase blinked in surprise. "H...h-huh? W-what?" He looked up at her. "Oh hey Bree."

Bree rolled her eyes at him and walked to her locker.

* * *

"Guys, I think I've fallen in love with Danielle." Chase said, staring at her dreamily.

"Oh." The three other boys said in unison.

Leo spoke up. "So, what are you going to do to win her heart?"

Chase shrugged. "I heard she's the jealous type. That's all I know."

Marcus' eyes lit up. "She's the jealous type? Then make her jealous! Get a fake girlfriend or something. Trust me, it'll work."

"You think?" Chase asked, with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah Chase, what could go wrong?" Adam asked, then paused. "Maybe an alien is living inside of Danielle and maybe when she finally comes to her senses and date you, the alien escapes her body, causing her brain to wash and her not remember anything you did to make her jealous, whatsoever."

Chase rolled his eyes and Marcus said, "Trust me, it'll work. I mean, it should work!"

Nodding his head, Chase thought out loud. "Now where am I going to find a fake girlfriend? She needs to be dependable, trust worthy, smart, pretty, and sweet. Wow, that sounds like a perfect girlfriend to me."

Leo blinked. "You just described Bree."

"What? No I didn't!" Chase responded quickly.

Truth be told, he kinda did. Chase didn't want to admit it, but he had fallen for Bree. Like, who wouldn't fall for her? She has flawless skin, silky brown hair and eyes that made you want to melt.

Yeah, Chase had fallen for his best friend.

Of course though, he'd never tell her his feelings. She liked Ethan and that was that. Besides, Chase had Danielle And if he revealed his true feelings, their friendship would be ruined and it'd be awkward for the other guys. So, Chase decided to ignore his feelings for Bree and focus on Danielle.

"Uh, yeah you did!" Adam said.

Defeated, Chase replied. "Fine, whatever. Its not like she likes me anyways! Now who am I going to use to be my fake girlfriend?"

Now it was Marcus' turn to roll his eyes. "Duh! Use Bree! She's our best friend anyway! And I'm sure she would help a friend!"

"Yeah sure, she would help _a_ _friend_. I'll ask her right now!" Chase got up and began searching for Bree.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review your thoughts please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

One of the boys.

Chapter Two.

.

Bree closed her locker and found Ethan standing next to it.

"Oh hi Ethan!" She greeted, maybe a bit too cheery.

He turned his head in her direction and gave her his signature smile which made her just want to fall in his arms.

"Hey Bree." Ethan greeted back. He gazed at her for a quick moment, but then saw a figure walking towards them. "Um, I've gotta go." He said quickly and ran off, before Bree could ask why.

"Hi Bree!" A familiar voice called out from behind her. She spun around facing the source of the voice.

It was Chase.

She glared at him slightly. "You scared Ethan away."

He shrugged. "Why do you like him anyways?" He asked.

"Well for starters, he doesn't scare people off!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever. I need a favor."

She dropped her glare. "What do you want Chase?"

"Well, I need you to be my fake girlfriend to make Danielle jealous." He said, desperately.

Bree scoffed. "And why would I help you with that situation?"

"Because you're my best friend and you're smart and trustworthy, and you're kind and sweet and beautiful and...Bree, if I continue, this list could go on for forever!" Chase said.

Bree tried to not blush after hearing Chase call her _beautiful._ "So what if I'm all those things? It's not like Danielle would be jealous of me. I mean, look at me! And look at her!"

"That doesn't matter Bree. So, please?" He pouted his lips and gave her his puppy-dog eyes. She couldn't help it, but find it adorable.

Sighing, she answered. "Fine, I'll help you. But only because you're my best friend." Afterwards, she walked to class leaving Chase with a big goofy grin on his face.

_What did I get myself into? _Bree asked herself.

* * *

_Lunch._

* * *

In the lunch room, Bree walked to the table where she and her friends always sat at. She found her friends already there and took a seat next to Adam.

"So...Chase, when is this _fake dating _going to start?" Bree asked. Chase replied with a shrug. "And, how is Danielle going to be jealous, _of_ _me_? I doubt that girl even knows me, let alone, jealous of me."

"You could get a makeover!" Chase exclaimed.

Bree almost choked on the apple she was eating. "Wait, what did you say?!"

"He said, YOU. COULD. GET. A MAKEOVER." Adam responded and turned to Leo. "See, eating healthy things affects your hearing!"

Marcus, Bree, Chase and Leo gave Adam a questioning look. "What?" He asked and they all turned away.

"I know what he said Adam, I just don't think that it's a good idea. Plus, a makeover? Done by you four? Yeah, not gonna happen." She said and took another bite out of her apple.

"She's got a point." Leo said. "Even I wouldn't want a makeover done by us!"

Marcus thought about it. "Wait, we could ask my cousins Kim and Ally. (Guess where Kim & Ally are from!) They know what girls like!"

Bree had met Kim and Ally. She actually liked them, even though they were girly. Most of the time. Other times though, they were tough, which is why Bree liked them. But if they gave Bree a makeover, no one would remember how she used to look. She debated mentally whether or not that would be a good thing, or not.

"Kim and Ally! Yeah, they'll give Bree the perfect makeover!" Chase exclaimed, happy with his plan going well.

Marcus sat up. "I'll call them over." He turned his head and shouted. "Kim! Ally! Could you guys come over here!?"

Two girls, one blonde and one brunette, sat up and walked over.

"Marcus, what do you want?" The blonde asked.

"Hello to you too Kim!" Marcus said, annoyed. "Kim, Ally, I need you two to give my friend here a makeover."

Ally smiled at the girl. "I know Bree and giving her a makeover, would be fantastic! But why do you want us to?"

"Well, my friend Chase, the guy over there," Marcus pointed at him. "He wants to make Danielle jealous by having a fake girlfriend. He somehow convinced Bree to be his fake girlfriend and they decided that since Danielle barely knew her, she should have a huge makeover and possibly a personality change."

"Wait! What personality cha-!?"

"Us guys aren't capable of doing it, and since you guys are girls...maybe you could-"

Kim cut him off. "Fine, Bree, meet us at my house after school." She smiled at her and walked away with Ally.

"There is no way I am getting a makeover! Let alone, a personality change!" Bree screamed and left the table. "Good luck getting me to Kim's house! Cause I'm not going. Sorry Chase, but I'm not doing this anymore."

* * *

After school - 3:25 PM - Bree's locker.

* * *

Bree shut her locker door and walked away, leaving the school. Once she reached the exit, Adam and Leo appeared.

"Um, hi guys. What are you still doing here? Usually, you guys leave immediately after the bell." She said.

From behind her, Marcus and Chase appeared. She turned around, surprised. "Um, guys. I have to go."

Adam and Leo blocked her way. She groaned in frustration. "Guys! Seriously! I've said it before, and I'll say it again! I'm not going to help you guys accomplish Chase's stupid plan, okay?! There is no way I'm going to Kim's house. Threaten me! Blackmail me! I'm not going. You'll have to carry me there if you have to!"

The four exchanged glances and quickly grabbed a hold of Bree. They carried her to Kim's house, which was only a street away. Once they arrived, they let go of Bree, and all groaned from her painful attempts for them to let go.

"When I said you guys had to carry me there, I didn't mean it!" She exclaimed after they rung the doorbell.

Bree sighed, defeated and walked into the house, once Kim and Ally opened it.

* * *

Next chapter's the Makeover! Tune in next time!

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**One of the Boys**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Bree was dragged into Kim's bedroom as the guys sat in her living room watching TV.

Ally and Kim sat Bree on her bed and looked at her.

"Makeover: Disaster package?" Ally asked Kim. She nodded and ran to her closet. She pulled out a rack full of clothes, clothes that Bree would never wear. Ally shuffled over to one of Kim's drawers and grabbed a makeup kit and hair supplies.

They dragged Bree to the bathroom first, and highlighted her hair blonde. While her hair was drying, they walked out of the bathroom and strolled over to the clothes rack.

"Hmm," Kim thought aloud and held out a dress. "This?"

Ally shook her head and Bree's eyes widened, seeing how _girly _the dress was. Her eyes shot towards the rack of clothes finding them _all girly_. Bree silently groaned.

"How about this?" Kim asked, holding a bright yellow floral patterned strapless dress.

Ally shook her head. "No, try that one." She pointed at another dress.

"Yeah, that's great." Kim said holding it out. "Bree, try this one."

Bree stared at the dress. It was a medium sized sleeved, bright pink dress with a white swirled pattern on the around the collar and sleeves.

"Perfect!" Ally and Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah, no..." Bree said, not wanting to wear the dress.

"You're right!" Kim said, eyes widening.

Both Ally and Bree at her in shock.

"She is?"

"I am?"

Kim rolled her eyes and held out a white belt. "It's missing this."

Ally nodded, grinning while Bree frowned.

They pushed her into Kim's bathroom and forced her to change into it.

While waiting for Bree to change, the two girls set up the makeup kit and heated up the curler.

Bree opened the door and walked out.

"Beautiful!" Kim exclaimed.

"Gorgeous!" Ally declared.

She glared. "It's _too_ pink!"

"But pink looks stunning on you!" Ally proclaimed.

Bree groaned, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are we done yet?"

Kim and Ally looked at each other, then burst out laughing. After a while, they both stopped and looked at Bree.

"Makeup time."

* * *

Once they finished putting makeup on Bree, they stared at her, squealing in delight.

"You look absolutely amazing!" Ally cried out, proud of her and Kim's accomplishment.

"Girl, no words can define what you look like right now!" Kim smiled and high-fived Ally.

"Okay then...so are we done?" Bree asked, almost desperate.

Kim and Ally shook their heads.

"Your appearance is amazing, that'll get Danielle's attention. But for her to get jealous? You need to act girly! Talk girly! And more importantly, be girly." Kim said.

* * *

Bree sat on a chair while Ally held flashcards in her hands.

"Okay, what is this?" She asked. The flashcard presented a red high heel.

"A shoe." Bree said.

"What kind of shoe?" Kim questioned.

"Red shoe." Bree said and smiled.

Ally and Kim groaned.

"This is going to be harder than we thought."

* * *

"Okay, Bree walk across the room."

Bree nodded and began walking, unsteadily, due to the heels on her feet.

"Um, okay. Good way to start. Now let's see a fake smile."

Bree tilted her head and gave a cute, lovable smile.

"Perfect, now chew gum and walk again."

She nodded, and stuck a piece of gum in her mouth. She began chewing it as she walked back and forth.

"Now pose!"

Without stopping, she put her hands on her waist, while walking, almost tripping.

"G...g-good! Now hair flip!"

Bree took a hand off of her waist and used it to flip her hair. During this, she leaned forward, causing her to fall. "AHH!" She screamed as her body hit the ground while Kim and Ally face-palmed.

* * *

Kim held up a shoe.

"Brand?" Ally asked.

"Studio 3." Bree replied.

"Heel?" Kim questioned.

"Wedge."

"Season?" Ally asked.

"Summer."

"Patterned leather?" Kim asked.

"Plastic." Bree answered and grinned.

Ally and Kim looked at each other and high-fived.

* * *

In the middle of the boys watching TV, Ally and Kim walked out.

"Ahem." Kim said.

The boys' attention immediately shot at them.

"Boys, may we introduce, the new and improved Bree!" The two exclaimed.

Their eyes and mouths widened as their best girl friend walked out of the room. Her hair was highlighted blonde and it was nicely curled, she had the perfect amount of makeup on and she was beaming at them. She wore a medium sized sleeved, bright pink dress with a white swirled pattern on the around the collar and sleeves. On her wrist, was a silver bracelet and she had a white belt around her waist.

"Hi guys." She said a flirty tone and waved at them flirtatiously.

Ally and Kim grinned. "So what do you guys think?" Ally asked.

"Close your mouth, guys. You'll catch flies." Kim teased.

They just stood there, staring at Bree in awe.

"Wow." Adam said.

"Stunning." Leo said.

"Amazing." Marcus said.

"Gorgeous." Chase said, his eyes not leaving her.

Bree blushed. "Thanks guys."

"Danielle is definitely going to be jealous. Thanks for helping me with this plan Bree!" Chase exclaimed, smiling.

Her smile faltered, "Right...the plan." She fake smiled, "Yeah, no problem." She said.

* * *

There you go! (:

Review please!

More reviews, faster update.! xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Oh & btw, I made another Brase story! Yaay! It's called: The Mission. Mind checking it out? Thanks!**

* * *

Bree looked at herself in the mirror, frowning. This wasn't her, this was some dolled-up girl trying to be someone else.

She sighed.

_This is for Chase._ She reminded herself. _Doing this for him._

Hey, maybe Ethan will take more notice in her even more! She'll finally get to be with her dream guy.

Afterwards, she changed into her usual: sweats and a tank top, and went to sleep, trying to forget who she had to be tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Bree's new look was introduced. She walked into the school and immediately caught the attention of everyone.

Especially Danielle's.

She strutted down the silent hallway smiling and flirtatiously waving at other boys. They were all awestruck, amazed by her new look. Some guys were even drooling.

Bree, the boy-girl freak was now the hottest girl in school? How is that possible?

Kim and Ally high-fived after seeing their accomplishment at work. They grinned and gave her a thumbs up as she smiled back.

Danielle's eyes never left Bree as she walked over to Chase, actually, no one's eyes had left her yet.

"Hey _boyfriend!_" She greeted and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chase grinned at her as she pulled away. "Hey _girlfriend._" He replied.

Then, a few gasps were heard.

The silent hallway, wasn't silent anymore. It was full whispers.

"_That's Bree?_"

"_Boy-girl freak is so hot!_"

"_The _Chase Davenport _is dating her?"_

_"They're dating?!"_

_"How is she so hot?"_

_"How did he land a girl like her?"_

_"She is smoking hot!"_

Many whispers were happening, that Bree tried to ignore. Sure, it was nice being called 'hot,' but she'd rather be called 'beautiful' instead. It makes her feel warm and special and happy inside.

Danielle glared at Bree and stormed off.

Marcus, Leo and Adam rushed over to the pair.

"Did you guys just see Danielle?" Leo questioned, excitedly. "She was as red as a tomato!"

"This plan is definitely working!" Marcus exclaimed.

Adam grinned, along with the other two. He chuckled. "Hey, maybe we can call Danielle tomato-head!" He murmured.

"Adam, what did you just say?"

"Nothing."

Bree rolled her eyes. "So anyway, how long is this 'fake dating' going to be?" She asked. "Because I can not wait to get out of this _Danielle jealously _thing!"

"Just until she realizes that she likes me back." Chase replied.

* * *

Time skip.

Lunch.

Janelle sprinted to the Bree and sat down beside her.

"Okay, what happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is _this!" _Janelle exclaimed. "This isn't you! You're the only girl I know that would literally punch any guy that'd try to make a move on you! And now you've got every boy in school swooning over you and you're not doing anything about it!"

Bree laughed slightly. "I, um-"

"And you're dating Chase?! What happened to Ethan? I know that you're over your crush on Chase, and now you two are dating?!"

"Janelle, let me expla-"

"And another thing! Who did your makeup and hair? Cause I know you aren't capable of doing that!"

"Wow, thanks Janelle. Now may I talk now?"

Janelle gave her a questioning look.

"I've been waiting for a response!"

"Okay, whatever. Anyways..." She began and explained the whole thing.

"Well, I'd think that's nice of you to help him out, but being someone who isn't really you? Are you okay with that?"

Bree nodded. "I guess I am, but I chose to help him out."

"Oh alrighty then." She got out of her chair. "I'm going to go find Kim and Ally, and ask them for fashion tips!"

She waved goodbye as Bree smiled at her and ran off, finding Kim and Ally.

.

During class, Bree and Chase purposely kept glancing each other and smiling. In the corner of Bree's eyes, she noticed someone was eyeing the pair suspicously. No wait, two someones.

Danielle was one of them.

Bree grinned to herself, glad that the plan was working. But she was also confused by something else.

The other one was Ethan.

He was being jealous? Of her 'dating' Chase? That was a good thing, right?

She glanced at Danielle quickly realizing that the honey-blonde girl was glaring at her.

Turning away, she winked at Chase once more and continued writing notes.

.

She grew full of anger and jealousy.

The Boy-Girl Freak was now the hottest chic in school? How...H-How is that possible? _She _was the hottest chic in school. Not her! Everyone's eyes were all on that Bree-chic. But that didn't make her angry.

What made her angry was that Bree was dating one of the hottest guys in school.

Chase Davenport.

It wasn't fair! She liked Chase first, but hadn't realized her feelings for him until now. So, that means she deserves Chase, not her, right?

Sighing, she put her head down. Danielle could've sworn Chase liked her back. The long gazes and stares, the adorable smiles.

Yeah, she definitely deserved Chase.

And boy-girl freak shouldn't.

* * *

Ethan frowned as he spotted Chase and Bree looking at each other, every so often. His frown deepened when he saw Bree give Chase that gorgeous smile.

The truth was, Ethan liked Bree a lot. And he didn't just 'like' her. He like-liked her, you know, the difference between liking someone and like-liking someone.

Well, you get the point.

His frown deepened even more, as if it was possible to frown like that. He truly liked Bree. A lot.

But he thought she would never like him back.

So he tried to ignore his feelings.

But seeing her with Chase saddened him. What did Chase have that he didn't have?

Oh thats right.

He had Bree.

A girl that he wished he could've had a long time ago.

.

Ugh, Danielle. So full of herself.

And poor Ethan. He likes Bree back!

Hehe, love square? Haha, sorry for the late update. I had writer's block.

I'm not sure if you liked this chapter. Review what you thought.

(I like long reviews, it keeps the mood fresh).

Please review. You guys are the sweetest.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
